Candle on the Water
by summerstwilight
Summary: Will and Norrington fight side by side. Companion story to "Broken Vow" and "Windows and Doors"


Title: Candle on the Water  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: W/E, E/N unrequited   
Warning: character deaths  
Disclaimer: Disney owns them, not me. But they come out and play with me. They also own the lovely song this is named after.

A/N: Companion to "Broken Vow" and "Windows and Doors," taking place at roughly the same time as "Windows and Doors."  
  
Candle on the Water  
  
The air was oppressive, an unnatural orange color. James Norrington looked out at the sea through his glass. Scanning the wide watery expanse, he saw nothing. It was a welcome sight. The Dauntless had been out at sea for nearly 5 weeks, and minor scrimmage had followed minor scrimmage. The last had been 3 days before.  
  
"Any sightings, sir?" Norrington turned to see Will Turner standing beside him, looking slightly uncomfortable in his new officer's uniform.  
  
"No, Mr. Turner, no sightings." Norrington looked at the new midshipman. "Mr. Turner, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, sir." Turner replied, his eyes slightly widened, probably because he was surprised to be addressed by the Commodore, especially after Elizabeth had married him instead of the Commodore.  
  
"Why did you join the Navy, Mr. Turner?" Norrington looked at him, then turned and sighed. "I wonder why a young man, such as yourself, a trained artisan, and married, would turn from all that and serve on board a ship for any length of time. Clearly you have some desire to stay in the service, or you would not have gone out for midshipman."  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir?" Turner asked. Norrington nodded. "You wonder how I could leave Elizabeth? Sir, I might ask you the same question." Norrington started. Turner continued "I say this because you love her sir, but you could not have given up your post as Commodore. You would have married her and left as well, sir. So I ask how you could do the same thing?"  
  
"Because I would know that she was sitting at home, waiting to welcome me, instead of my cold office." Norrington nodded as he spoke. "I see your point, Mr. Turner. But while you have answered the question foremost in my mind, you have not answered the others I posed."  
  
"Why I left?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If I may say, I have already surpassed my master's skill as a blacksmith."  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that." Norrington touched the hilt of his sword in a gesture of appreciation.  
  
"I could not open another forge, that would be something of a betrayal. I could have waited until the shop fell to me, I suppose. I probably would have, had it not been for Jack."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Jack Sparrow. I know you hold no love and little respect for the man, Commodore, but I owe a great deal to him."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"My life, Elizabeth's life. He taught me a great deal. And he made me realize how much the Navy does for those she serves." Turner paused, and Norrington offered the ghost of a smile.  
"So you came out of a sense of duty, did you?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Duty to Elizabeth, duty to myself, duty to Jack, duty to you."  
  
"To me, Mr. Turner? What have I done to deserve your duty?" Norrington tried not to let his surprise seep into his voice, but succeeded only in sneering.  
  
Will looked surprised "Elizabeth told me that you came after me against the governor's wishes, since I ought to be afforded the same protection as any other British subject. Is that not deserving of thanks and duty?"  
  
"So it is, Mr. Turner, so it is. To your duties, Mr. Turner." and Norrington turned to walk toward the stern.  
  
"Aye, sir." Turner tipped his cap at the Commodore and went below deck. Norrington walked along the back of the deck, deep in thought. He remembered those days vividly, the days when he had captured and lost and captured and lost Captain Jack Sparrow, when he had become engaged to and lost Elizabeth. To be perfectly frank, he'd lost far more then he'd gained. He was a Commodore, yes, but only by technicality. The Interceptor was being rebuilt, but it was far from finished. He sometimes wondered why he stayed in the service. He could have retired somewhere else in the Jamaica colony, or even back to England. He'd be well received, a decorated officer. Why _did_ he stay with the service. Pride. Pride and duty, he decided. Not unlike young Mr. Turner. Norrington was called from his musings by a shout from the officer of the watch.  
  
"Beat to quarters! Quickly, men!" Lt. Groves called. "Commodore!" he shouted up to Norrington.  
  
"Report."  
  
"Ship sighted off the starboard side, sir. Appears to be a privateer ship, sir, possibly a brigantine."  
  
"Country?"  
  
"Can't be sure, sir, but not one of our own. It's not British built."  
  
"Very good, Lt. I wish to see all the officers on the bridge now. Hurry, before we reach the other ship." Norrington dismissed Groves with a wave of his hand. He reached for his glass and stared at the ship that was approaching. It was, in fact, a frigate, American built if his latest dispatches from London were correct, and most likely captured. She seemed to have as many cannon as the Dauntless, and she certainly seemed determined. Looking closer, it was as if he recognized those faces from his battle with Barbossa's men. Norrington shook his head. 'You're simply projecting your fears onto your latest victims.' he thought, making a slight face at his phrasing.  
  
"Sir." Norrington looked up to see his officers standing at attention in front of him.  
  
"The approaching ship appears to be a privateer frigate, probably with as many guns as we have. We've had several scrimmages since we left port, but this, I have a feeling, will be the most serious to date. You all know your duties. I'm sure we'll come out of this ahead. To your stations." Norrington nodded. The men scattered to their assigned stations, except for Will Turner. Norrington turned to him. "Is there something you need, Mr. Turner?"  
  
"Commodore, I do not think I will survive this. I have a horrible feeling, worse then when I was about to be sacrificed over that Aztec gold. Will you...will you take care of Elizabeth for me? Should I not return?"  
  
"I have no doubt that your fear is unfounded, Mr. Turner. Nevertheless, I will take care of Mrs. Turner if the worst is to happen."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Turner replied. He paused for a moment, then gripped the Norrington's hand. Dropping it, Turner strode of toward his station, his gait a little firmer, his chin a little higher, as though he were ready to face whatever was coming after him.  
  
Norrington turned back to his glass. There was something strange about the approaching vessel. After studying it for several seconds, Norrington realized that she was being sailed rather recklessly, as though it's crew were new or decimated. Norrington felt his good nature start to twitch. 'No.' he reprimanded himself silently. 'It is likely a trap'  
  
"Mr. Groves." he called "Bring us around for a broadside."  
  
"Yes, sir." Groves turned to go.  
  
"Mr. Groves." He stopped. "Prepare a boarding party."  
  
"Very good, sir." Groves strode away.  
  
The Dauntless wrapped around the vessel, which seemed to be listing. There had only been a few men on deck, and they had scattered when the Dauntless had started towards them. Now there was no one on deck, and the frigate was eerily quiet.  
  
"Sir." Norrington turned to see Turner standing there. "Mr. Groves said that you wished a boarding party formed."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Turner."  
  
"I've been told to lead it. These are the other members of the party." Norrington took a second to identify all of the men. He hoped it would not be as suicidal as he feared it would be.  
"Very good, Mr. Turner. We will pull alongside her, let loose a broadside, and then you and your party shall board."  
  
"Yes sir. Men, let us prepare to board." The men turned to go.  
  
"Mr. Turner." Norrington called. Turner turned slightly. "God go with you, Mr. Turner." Tears formed in Will's eyes. He nodded, then strode away.  
  
"Une...deux...TROIS!" Suddenly, sailors were streaming out of every door and opening on board the frigate, Boston. Will had just lead his team onto the deck. They had looked around and declared it basically sound. It appeared that most of the crew had died. Now, they found themselves attacked on all sides by very healthy French privateers. Puffs of smoke went up from pistols. One of Will's men fell. Someone flashed the steel of their sword and suddenly, all swords were drawn. Turner took on two men, on the defensive. They were backing him into a corner. Will remembered something he had heard Jack say on their trip to Tortuga "Always be on the offensive. If you get _'im_ on the defensive, then you control the fight." Will lashed out at one of the men, slashing the man's sword arm from shoulder to elbow. The man sank to the deck with a cry. Will now aimed his sword at the other man. The two men locked swords with a violent crash. Steel sparkled in the sun, tracing their movements. Parry, thrust, retreat, an intricate pattern traced like quicksilver through the air.

"You are good, monseuir." the privateer said after a while, whipping sweat from his brow.  
  
"Merci." Will replied, trying to gain the advantage. On the deck of the Dauntless, Norrington followed the duel. Though Will had held his own through the fight, Norrington could see that he was tiring. He looked down at the rest of the ship. His men seemed to have the upper hand in the battle for control of the frigate. Norrington gripped the handle of his sword and prepared to board the Boston.  
  
"As I have said, monseuir, you are good, but I fear not good enough." the privateer smiled slightly, watching as Will exerted more and more effort to remain in the fight.  
  
"Oh, I am good enough, sir, but I am not trying." Will replied, humor tinging his voice.  
  
The privateer laughed. "If you were, you would not be tiring."  
  
"I tire because I know I am to die today. I'd rather not face my maker completely exhausted." Will replied.  
  
"You have little faith in yourself, friend. Still, you are an adversary worthy of the captain of the Boston."  
  
"That being you?"  
  
"Mais oui, monseuir."  
  
"Shouldn't captain fight captain, monseuir?" Norrington called from behind Will. Will fought the instinct to turn around and see his captain. The split second gave the privateer the moment he needed, and his sword plunged into Will's side. With a slight gasp, Will sank to the deck.  
  
"You bastard. You ignored the rules of engagement." Norrington sneered.  
  
"You distracted him, capitaine." the privateer shot back, extending his sword toward Norrington. Norrington dove forward, sword forward, a fierceness in his fighting that he had not yet exhibited.  
  
"You are not as good as your young friend, capitaine. Still, not bad."  
  
Norrington spit at him "I don't want your praise."  
  
The privateer laughed. On some level, he reminded Norrington of Jack Sparrow, if Sparrow had been more like Barbossa. On the other side of the ship, a cheer went up. It was distinctly English.  
"Well, capitaine, it appears you have won this war. But I shall win the battle." Norrington looked slightly stunned, but his attention did not waver as Turner's had.  
  
"It is not so easy to kill you, eh capitaine?"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"That is who you are, oui?"  
  
"Yes, but you make it sound like an insult."  
  
The privateer laughed again "That is my job, Commodore."  
  
"You know my rank?" Norrington stopped slightly.  
  
"Oui. At least, it was your rank." The privateer sneered as he nicked Norrington along the wrist and plunged the sword toward his side. Norrington stopped it just shy of the danger point.  
  
"Au Revoir, capitaine." the privateer slipped over the side of the ship, a soft splash noting his departure.  
  
"Commodore! Commodore, where are-" Groves stopped as he caught sight of Norrington, who was slumped against the side of a cabin. "James." Groves said softly "What happened?"  
  
"Their 'captain' was dueling Will, injured him, fought me, and got me." Norrington looked pale. "Help me up, I have to get back to the ship. Call the doctor."  
  
"Dear God." Groves exclaimed. Norrington didn't send for the doctor unless it was serious. Groves cast a look at Turner, then turned toward the rest of the crew. "Doctor!" he shouted. "Doctor, come quickly!"  
  
Norrington lay propped in his bed on board the Dauntless. His breathing was shallow, and his skin as pale as his bandages.  
  
"Doctor" Groves began "Will he make it?"  
  
"It's hard to say..." the doctor began.  
  
"Doctor." Groves looked at him hard "I can handle it doctor."  
  
"It isn't likely he'll make it to Port Royal." the doctor put his head down. "I've done what I can."  
  
Groves took a shaky breath. "It's odd doctor. He was like an older brother to me, the older brother I never had. He as 5th Lt. on my first assignment. I was a little midshipman, about 15, and scared to death. He took me under his wing, taught me about discipline, fighting, everything. I would have left the Navy years ago if it hadn't been for men like James Norrington. We always figured I would die first, probably as a midshipman, falling over the side of the ship." Groves laughed hollowly. "He was supposed to die when he was 70, in a big house in London, married to the governor's daughter. I was supposed to die in battle, I was the one who would make a mistake in a duel, not him. Never James. How is Mr. Turner, doctor? Since I bring up his wife."  
  
"He did not survive. He was stabbed in the side. It appears that it pierced a lung." the doctor said regretfully.  
  
"There's another man who was not supposed to die. Tell me doctor, why is it that the good die young?"  
  
"Perhaps they are too sorely missed by their maker." the doctor offered.  
  
"Perhaps. Thank you, doctor." the doctor nodded, and turned away to tend to his other patients.

_Mrs. Turner,  
  
I must inform you of Will's death. I am truly sorry. He died in a duel with the captain of a privateer frigate. I fear I may have caused him slight distraction, which lead to his demise. For this, I hope you can someday forgive me. He thought of you to the last, Elizabeth. Before we engaged the privateer vessel, he approached me and said that he did not expect to survive, and that he had a sense of dread worse then when he was on the Isla de Muerta. He made me promise to care for you should he not return. I must admit that I fear I am in no condition to care for you. After Will fell, I engaged his attacker in a duel. He did not leave me unscarred. Groves will not tell me, but I know that I am dying. I hope to be able to see you one last time before I go, but if I do not, I leave you this letter. Never forget that you had the love and respect of both Will and myself. Although you did not marry me, Elizabeth, I never stopped loving you. It must seem strange to think that someone like myself could love you as deeply as someone like Mr. Turner, excuse me, Will, but it is in fact possible. When I am gone, I ask only that you remember me fondly, as you do not love me. I can ask for no more.  
  
Regards,  
James_"Theodore." Norrington called weakly. Groves jumped up from his seat by the window and stood at his bedside.  
  
"Yes, James?"  
  
"I'm dying, Theodore."  
  
Groves tried to restrain the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes "I know, James."  
  
"It isn't long. I'll not see Port Royal. I had hoped..."Norrington paused and closed his eyes, waves of pain crossing his face. "I had hoped to see Elizabeth again. I promised Will that I would care for. I never broke a promise before."  
  
"Mr. Turner didn't foresee your death, James, only his own. He will not hold it against you."  
"Theodore, I need you to deliver-" he paused again, his muscles tightening against the pain that racked his body.  
  
"Doctor!" Groves yelled. It seemed like an eternity before the doctor's soft tread could be heard in the passage. He entered, took one look at Norrington, and shook his head.  
  
"I can't help him. Pray he becomes unconscious. That will be his only relief." Groves sat beside the bed that held his older brother far into the night. Norrington edged between consciousness and unconsciousness, murmuring through out the night, mainly about the year he had won and lost Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth, please, I love you." he thrashed around on the bed violently, then went still. Groves reached to feel for a pulse, and though he wasn't expecting to find one, the discovery that there was none still brought tears to his eyes.A/N: "Candle on the Water" is the title of a song from "Pete's Dragon." It's a beautiful song about waiting for someone to return to you. Anyway, it's a favorite of mine. I'm thinking of a sequel or continuation of "Broken Vow" having to do with Norrington's letter, which didn't get delivered (it's buried in his trunk.) Should I? Or should I leave it at these three (Broken Vow, Windows and Doors, and Candle on the Water)?

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
